Random 3
by Starchains
Summary: Random stories and snippets, based on one word prompts
1. Sequins

**Sequins**

"Voi! What the hell are you doing?" Squalo demanded as he entered Tsuna's office

"I'm sewing the sequins on, Squalo," The Decimo told him calmly, biting the thread off.

It was a bizarre image. The Vongola Decimo, arguably the most powerful person in Italy, was sitting at his desk, sewing sparkly purple sequins onto a headband already liberally covered in frilly fabric flowers, butterflies, glitter, and some kind of lace.

"Why?" Squalo knew as soon as he asked that he wouldn't want to know the answer.

"I-Pin loves this hairband. Lambo destroyed it with one of his grenades, so I told her I could fix it."

Squalo let out a breath. That was a lot more innocent than he had been afraid of. Images of the Decimo in a frilly purple dress and matching headband danced through his head. They were a lot less disturbing than they should have been. He shook his head. He liked swords! And Xanxus! Manly things, not cute brats.

Not that the brat was cute!

Squalo was shaken out of his disturbing thoughts by the Decimo gathering up his craft project along with his papers.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"You did come here to fetch me for the meeting, didn't you?" the brat said, as though he couldn't see the problem.

"Voi! Why are you taking all that crap with you?"

"So I can work on it during the meeting, of course. I promised I-Pin it would be done before tonight." With that, he swept out of the office past a gaping Squalo. Eight generations spent building up a fearsome reputation as the most dangerous Family around. Hopefully, that reputation could survive even craft projects involving frilly flowers and sequins. If not, he was going to have to skewer some people.

He marched out of the office with a grin, enjoying the thought of the possible bloodshed. Maybe sequins would have their advantages.


	2. Snore

**Snore**

Lussuria jerked awake as he felt something touch his face. Opening his eyes, he saw little Prince Bel standing over him with a pillow.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Lussuria asked, in his best stern-mom voice.

"You snore," Bel told him in a matter-of-fact voice, as though that answered everything and Lussuria was an idiot for needing him to explain at all.

"You don't try to smother people because they snore, Bel," Lussuria told the resident genius.

"Why not? I tried it on Rasiel when he snored and no one complained."

Lussuria wasn't going near the twisted relationship Bel had with his biological family. He was fairly sure that he didn't want to know.

"If you smother your team mates, no one will want to work with you." Lussuria realised his mistake the moment he finished speaking, as Bel's face lit up with a genuinely delighted smile. It was more disturbing than his usual wide grin, which Lussuria hadn't thought was possible.

"Besides," he rushed on quickly, "If you try to smother me, I'll have to break your arms, and you won't be able to help tomorrow."

Bel pouted. "I came all the way out here, and I'm staying in this hotel that isn't even fit for peasants, let alone royalty. I've earned the kill, Luss!"

"I know, Bel. If you go back to sleep, and don't try to kill anyone except our targets, I'll take you shopping afterwards and we can get those boots you were looking at." Lussuria was tired, and if bribery would work, then bribery it would be. Besides, Mammon was fond of Bel, and would let him write it off as a business expense. It probably wouldn't even be a lie – Bel always ruined his shoes when he got carried away.

Bel's face brightened again. He was a cute boy, really, despite his oddities. He leapt onto Lussuria, who tensed instinctively, ready to crush Bel's spine if he moved wrong. Bel didn't make any aggressive move, however, simply wrapping his arms around Lussuria and nestling his head under Lussuria's chin.

"Thank you, Luss!" And then he settled down, still cuddled up with Lussuria, apparently quite ready to sleep there. Lussuria sighed fondly before he wrapped an arm loosely around the young prince, who snuggled even closer, and closed his eyes.


End file.
